Deep Down
by Nyanperona
Summary: Who would have thought that a shark and a dolphin would fall in love with each other? (slash!)
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! This chapter is little prologue for you readers, so you can see how I write and everything :)

Quick reminder: this story is a slash one, which means detailed **boy x boy** action.  
It also is _my_ kind of **_PWP_** which means porn WITH plot.

Pairing: Rin x Haru

(Maybe I will put another pairing in this story)

Enjoy!

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º

When this boy first transferred into his school, Haruka never thought things would flip everything upside down. Back then he used to stare at the redhead and caught himself getting more annoyed with everything he did.

Makoto and he had seen him mostly in sports where he ran alone by himself. In class, he just got surrounded by other people who wouldn't let him out of their eyes. Rin himself, wasn't aware of the fact and never wished for so much attention.

Haruka as always would just ignore everyone and everything but this boy annoyed him just with his presence. Especially during their swim club. Even If their bodies weren't built up that much, Haruka often could see those muscles relax in the water just like it was with him. That was then when he realized that he found someone who shared his ability to actually feel the water. Someone who understood it better than he does. Was that even possible?

Haruka couldn't deny that it was Rin who load this pressure on him. Maybe unconsciously maybe not but everywhere he was and whatever he was doing, he just thought about that redhead. He declared him as a rival if he wanted or not. It just happened and made his hobby turn out into a must-do.

Every time they met in the pool, Haruka felt this intense pressure mixed with high driven passion. But he always thought that pressure could destroy people and Rin just reminded him of a grimly determined shark. It was as If he was the one taming the water.

He was angry at himself for looking at the other boy because he was the type of guy who just swam carelessly in the water, not letting himself bother with anyone and yet his thoughts were always about Rin. It was just like a delirium to be better than him, but Haruka did nothing against it.

No, he didn't want to make competitions and time checks. His only wish has been just to swim free and to not think about unnecessary things. Why did he remember this now as he looked into Rin's eyes.

It has been three weeks since that accident in to abandoned pool which they managed to restore because of Rin's little sister Gou. Haru's ocean blue eyes glued to the redhead's face who stared back at him.

Rin held the gaze and tried his best to read the other male's mind. Acceptance, was the first thing he ever wanted from this boy but back then when they were little, Rin could always feel the rejection from Haru. He chose him to be his rival and just used to avoid him. Just like they met 3 weeks ago, so why does Haru was standing there, watching him from above through the glass of the window?

The Matsuoka wanted to get in with someone and find people who shared the same passion as he and he found them. Makoto, Nagisa and of course Haru in which he found something more than just a friend. It was when he was a little boy, naive and full of good intentions but now as he thought about it, Haru never understood him.

Sure he got that dream to be an Olympic swimmer and used to put too much pressure on his former team which caused him many fights with the dark haired male. But Rin wasn't an egoistic bastard, he cared after the others and shifted down a gear.

For some reason the redhead got pumped up the longer he stared at the other male. It was stupid to bark about stuff that happened many years ago but he was in the mood to scold Haru for being so cold and egoistic and for making him this way. He narrowed his eyes and bit his teeth together.

"Matsuoka!"

The redhead turned around and nodded to his teacher to get ready at the starting block. One quick glance to Haru and with the signal he jumped into the water. His whole body flew through the water and with every movement he got faster and more energetic.

Haru turned around, expression unchanged but inside of his head he was cursing at himself for coming to this place and watching him. Within those minutes he realized that his swimming style got somehow aggressive but why did he care anyway?

It was just like in elementary school when he observed Rin. The more he avoided this guy the more he got dragged in. As Rin swam his laps he took a quick glimpse to see that Haru was gone. He made a face while stepping out and swore to himself that he will get this boy or else It would make him crazy.

There are still so many things he wanted to tell him, to ask him and do to him.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º

I know It's not thaaaaat long but just an opening ;)  
Tell me how you like it, and which pairing I should put as well!

Thank you for reading (◠‿◠/)


	2. The Promise

There he was. Although this guy should have been gone 15 min ago and yet Rin could see the black haired male. The redhead just ruffled his hair and stowed the wet towel into his backpack as he slowly walked after him.

At first he hasn't even wanted to meet him again but this encounter made him furious. His steps began to be faster and soon he found himself rushing silently towards the boy. Rin quickly dropped his back to the ground and touched Haru on his shoulder.

"Oi." With one swift movement he pressed the smaller male against the grid of the fence and looked him deep in the eyes. "You're still here?"

Haru held the gaze and looked as If he had expected him. The other male let go of his shoulder and kept the boy between his arms as his fingers hooked to the grid. From this position, Haru could tell that Rin actually had a burst of growth while he was in Australia. Haru needed to look up to him and blinked calmly.

"I need to talk to you."

It was hard for Rin to say those words since he had no idea how to begin. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say but there was something inside of him he wanted to get rid of. Haru on the other side was patiently since he smelled the scents of chlorine from the boy in front of him.

"So?" It came later than Haru wanted but Rin still kept struggling with himself. He wasn't prepared and searched for the right words and yet he knew that It didn't matter what he would say because every word was still not the right one.

As he observed Rin's featured he realized that his expressions were soft and even worried after he looked down. He remembered the young Rin, full of energy and always with a smile on his face. Why was it this one here, always wore a frown or looked like he was about to tear people apart.

In no time he could see how the redhead clenched his teeth together. "You want to leave everything how it is? I just came back from Australia and here I am, ready to swim against you but what are you doing?" He swallowed hard. "Are you avoiding me?"

His voice was mixed with anger and even frustration which made Haru insecure. Of course he didn't show it and looked back at him. "What do you expect from me? After all I'm still swimming freestyle."

Yeah, he was avoiding him and both of them knew it but Haru didn't want to admit it. There was the time when he didn't need to think about the redhead all day just like back then and now he was here and Haru fell back into old patterns.

"You...will swim for me."

"I'm not interested." This talk again, thought Haru and placed his hands under Rin's arms to put them up. He could see a questioning expression on Rin's face who promptly leant closer to him to place his mouth lightly on his neck.

Haru froze. Rin didn't move either. He was just there with his mouth on Haru's neck not doing anything. The black haired male could feel the breath from the other boy's nose that ghosted over his skin. Rin finally got the chance to meet Haru without those three around him and now the guy wanted to leave him just like that?

He opened his mouth and If Haru wouldn't think twice he said that Rin wanted to bite him with his sharp fangs. But the redhead just opened his mouth to speak against the skin, making Haru shiver.

"I...need this. If I'm not able to swim against you...I can't move forward." He pulled back and looked Haru into his eyes. A fearful look turned into angry expressions. "You hold me back somehow and It's pissing me off."

After some minutes where both gazed through their souls, Haru pushed the arms up to free himself from the grip. Rin stepped back, still waiting for him to answer. Why was it that this guy had such a repulsion towards him? Wasn't Rin the one who tried his best to be nice and yet he always could feel the dislike from Haru?

"You're a pain..." Haru whispered while sensing the pressure from the other male but remained in his position. He pushed him one step back and saw how Rin got confused about this.

"On one condition. Don't quit If you're going to lose against me and don't get weak because you want to cry over this. You're embarrassing."

Such cold words mixed with forcement got on Rin's nerves. He opened his mouth and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not weak, remember this."

He stepped closer to Haru again and saw that the other male was standing stiff in his position while looking up to him. "I'm going to show you how different I am from you. I will show you a new side of my strength."

Why was it that he was angry at this guy but yet he didn't want to sound too harsh. Maybe It was the fact that he wanted him in some sort of way? But he knew that there were some obstacles he didn't even know If he was able to overcome them to get to this boy.

He swallowed hard and leant closer to the boy's face so that their noses was touching while opening his mouth but keeping it shutting if again. Those red yet pinkish eyes wandered down to Haru's lips and as the black male could do something, Rin lightly pressed his lips against his.

It was feathery almost as If he didn't want to break the lips in front of him and too short for Haru to even catch the moment. Rin shook his head lighty and clenched his hand into a fist.  
"Prepare your body properly." He said and slowly walked away "See you at the tournament."

Haru looked after the redhead as he walked away. His mouth opened as he touched his lips. Something inside of him already regretted the words he said while on the other side, something wanted to see this fire in those eyes again. He took a deep breath as he almost forgot to do so while Rin was standing in front of him.

Now he was more confused than before about the redhead. It has been always difficult for him to figure out the Matsuoka. Back then and now even more. The more he wanted to get away from this person the more he had to admit that he wanted to get him closer. Haru was never the guy to be interested in other people but Rin was something different.

The frustration and the anger he had seen and of course that brief moment of sadness in Rin's face seemed to trigger something inside of him to discover those feelings. He shook his head. _What am I thinking? Dammit, such...a pain. What is he up to? _

Rin on the other side was tense as he walked home. He felt like he was bursting with desperation. No, he wasn't ready to go home. Instead, he went for a long walk on the beach. Running his anger out. Somehow he needed to collect his thoughts.

He felt offended by Haru's words. Saying things like, embarrassing himself or crying after he would lose was the fact that Haru still thought he was a child who was splashing in a pool. That guy still didn't realize that Rin was crying because of another reason, a more meaningful one.

But Rin was firmly convinced that he would get his chance to show him who he was and what he was capable of. Right in that moment as he saw those deep blue ocean eyes that held his strong gaze mixed with the resistance Haru showed him as he stepped closer, gave him the chance to try it.

It was an act of instinct, something he wasn't aware of that he would actually do it. Did he scare the Nanase completely away? Of course not. Rin grinned as he thought about Haru's nature. Maybe he didn't even perceive that touch? Rin's spiritual animal was the shark and that symbolized his tenancy.

If he would use some methods with more force, would this emotionless guy understand what he had in mind? But Rin wasn't a bastard but to get the boy's attention he needed to conceive something more effective.

However, a promise was a promise and Rin was more than happy to get this chance.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º

hello there my dear readership! Excuse my long absence but there has been some troublesome days :)

oh and one thing about this ff: I like to aim the story at the anime mixed with my own imagination and my own plan. So I need some material from the anime to adapt my thoughts. (of course there will be smut :D )

I hope you have patience with me!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Bad Day

"A m-maid outfit..." Rin looked in the face of the captain and searched for any sign of a joke. Even if the taller male was smiling widely, he meant it which made Rin freak out even more.

"W-why me?" He couldn't believe it. He knew that Mikoshiba was an optimistic man but still had a screw loose somewhere. Rin swallowed hard and looked down on him. This was the first time he would ever see himself in a dress.

"Well, Samezuka Academy is having a nice festival and everyone voted for a maid-cafe!"

"But why do I have to wear this thing? I'm a man you know and I'm able to wear a butler-outfit!"

The Captain laughed cheerfully and clapped the other male on the shoulder. "Come on Matsuoka-kun! This is going to be fun and it will make your confidence boost!"

Rin furrowed his brows and gave himself a facepalm. Soon Nitori came along and pressed himself to his idol, greeting him loudly.

"Matsuoka-senpai! You look amazing!"

Rin was feeling as he would go riot. "Nitori..."

He heard the Captain and the dangler talking about him and how his body fitted well with this dress as much as the length of his hair. They were talking about every inch of his body and how good it looks on him that Rin blushed.

But as soon as Nitori took out his cell phone to make a picture of him, he got angry and had him in a headlock.

"ouch...S-Senpai! You're choking me...even If your skin feels nice..." Rin's eyes went big and let him go. "Are you a tsundere?what a nice combination..."

The violet-head shook his head. He needed to get out of here somehow. It has been 3 hours now since he wore this outfit and luckily there has been no embarrassing encounter until now. He wanted to go home already and just lay in his bed.

"Oh, look there's Gou-kun!" The redhead Captain called out to her so that she noticed them. Rin jerked and swallowed hard. Although it be embarrassing for his little sister to see her big brother in this thing, he couldn't let her alone with the dorky Captain.

"Oni-san! I've looking for you ev- oh..." Rin looked in Gou's face how she was mustering him from head to toe and bit his inner cheek. He saw how her face lit up and her eyes were shining. "You look so pretty!"

"eh...?"

The other two male's nodded in agreement. The violet-head puffed through his nose and took Gou by the hand as he walked away with her. "Give me some minutes and I'm going to show you everything here!"

"But brother, do you want to change? It really suits you."

The male clenched his teeth together. "Yes I'm sure. I've been now for 3 hours like this and I really want to change so be kind and wait for me."

Gou finally understood and nodded. "Oh...of course. I'll be outside, waiting on the bench." Rin gave her a tired smile and went back to the changing room. This long day was making him weary and he just wanted to step out of this tight dress.

People had enough fun to look at him and hopefully Nitori and Mikoshiba looked his fill. He shook his head and wondered why he had to be dragged into such situations?

He just tugged on the petticoat as someone walked in. At first Rin wasn't looking, since it was the boy's changing room but he felt like someone was watching him. Suddenly felt a pair of hands on his waist and landed on the ground.

Taken aback he looked up into a familiar face. The male above him had dark blond and short hair and his facial expression showed it all.

"You..." Rin spoke out and stood up again but were caught from behind by another guy. "What the?!"

"Rin-chan." The dark-blonde grinned devilishly while checking him out. "Do you remember me?"  
The violet-head's eyes narrowed slowly and he made a face as he would like to rip this guy into peaces.

"I've always thought you were more female...even in elementary school and now look at you."

The blonde stretched his arms out and placed them under the petticoat on Rin's thighs. The male behind him helped to heave the swimmer up. Rin knew those guys, those were the same that had bullied him years ago. While everyone was only calling him names, those two always went further.

But not this time, the violet-head thought and clenched his teeth together. He crashed his head back against the guy's face and landed safely on the ground. He threw a fist towards the blonde who caught it and kicked him in the stomach.

Rin groaned in pain but was more furious than focusing on the small wound. He quickly dashed forward, took the blonde's head in his hands and smashed him against the locker. Both boys whined in pain.

"You filthy bastards. Did you really think I would be the same after all this time?" He knelt down to the blonde, grabbing him by the hair. "Just because I wear a maid-outfit, doesn't mean I'm a weak. Maybe you haven't seen this?"

He slid off the top and showed his well trained body. "If I'mever going to see you around here, I swear I rip you into thousand pieces. Now piss off." The two slowly got up and stumbled out of the room while Rin threw daggers with his eyes at them.

He shook his head and dressed himself already to go to pick up her sister. He hoped those guys would never come into this place again because he feared about her sister now. While they walked around the Academy, Rin's eyes were constantly in the search of those.

He was miffed that those two came up to him to do things. Rin disallowed himself to get any injuries or other things because he needed to be in peak form If he want to beat Haru. That was everything that count.

There was this immense thrill of anticipation when he thought about it to be in the same water as Haru. Swimming laps and feeling the victory. But yet this would be the final decision and may be a painful one.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚

ello! After hearing the drama CD I couldn't stop imagining Rin in a maid-outfit *drools*  
Damn I'm still figuring out who is going to be top and who bottom!  
Give me some more time and there will be a nice smut scene ^^

Thanks for reading 3


	4. Counterstroke

Faster, he needed to be faster and stronger than ever. All this time he was training like a maniac but even If his joints hurt he won't stop until he was satisfied. He was running his rounds at the beach as he noticed two big tents.

He stopped as he heard familiar voices and gazed over to the ocean where he could see the four Iwatobi Swim Club member's swimming. Rin furrowed his brows while observing them. He knew that they were here because he has met his sister earlier who told him about them.

Seeing them swimming together in the ocean like that gave him a strange feeling. He was a bit worried about Makoto and his phobia of the ocean. But as long as he wasn't alone everything was good. The russet-head remembered the incident with Haru and how Makoto was trembling, even after Haru was safe.

It was a fascinating mystery that this big guy who was a really good swimmer, still was scared of water. Rin back than admired him for that a lot. Today he just wanted him not to drown and be happy. He stretched himself before running again.

There has still been some days left until the big day and Rin had to do everything to be in peak form. How would he think about everything If he would be still a part of the group just like in the good old days?

How would it have been If he was beside Haru, rescuing Makoto out of the water and talking about embarrassing old stories in the old lighthouse? That moment If they would see the stars in sky and even reflected in the water?

However, Rin wasn't a part of this group anymore. He had his own path to go and couldn't be hampered by them. Even If his heart sometimes asked himself what would have been If Haru hadn't hurt him back then and he wouldn't travel to Australia?

Rin gritted his teeth. He would be still on the same level as them. But with the opportunity to train in Australia, he was better than ever. He disallowed himself to think about the past like this. It drove him mad and made him sentimental.

All he ever wanted was to be acknowledged by Haru but this guy had always been ignorant and repellent when It came to Rin. But that didn't matter anymore. He needed to win, to find out If he was able to surpass him. After all his wish has been to fulfill his father's dream and that was what he was going to accomplish.

xxx

Haru touched the end of the lap and surfaced with his head to look at Kou. The female Matsuoka beamed at him and checked his time.

"Sugoi! Haruka-senpai has improved his time!"  
"If you think so."  
"Of course! I think our vacation at the beach has worked pretty well on you!"

Nagisa who swam next to Haru in the neighboring track surfaced beside him and looked at the russet-haired girl with hope. "And me? How about me?"

"Well..." her smile didn't fade. "You need to pay more attention on your stamina, Nagisa-kun."  
The blonde pouted while Makoto was pointing at Rei who made his laps.

"Rei-kun is getting better, too. He just has to become a little bit faster."

They gathered on the roof of the school, eating their breaktime snacks as Kou showed them the pictures of their trainings-vacation. As they mustered the photos, Nagisa noticed a picture of the captain from the Samezuka swim team.

Haru thought about the fact that this guy, who was after her was being sometimes too clumsy around her. Kou told them that she was scouting them and this guy has been just too helpful. The other Iwatobi members laughed at the picture's from the beach while Haru's eyes caught one of Rin.

Wordlessly, he picked it up and ogled it. Kou noticed him and showed other pictures from the other swim club and what discipline they will swim. She hadn't continued about her brother because Haru already knew it.

That's how it was. They spend their last 5 days, training their bodies and keeping themselves fit until the final day came. Haru was standing right at Makoto's house, ready in his uniform and his heads full of thoughts.

Makoto knew that his friend was tense and that it meant a lot to him swimming against Rin. However, Rei was better at showing his nervousness. Thanks to Nagisa, they knew that the four-eyes hadn't slept at all.

They were standing in a line to get their names checked. The fact that their names sounded girly wasn't a big deal therefore they stayed calm and relaxed. It was more a fact of amusement to them. While everyone was cheering each other up, Haru got behind and pondered.

As the four entered the changing room a nostalgic feeling rushed through them. They could see how the other members were changing and how they get massages from their coaches. It has been a long time since they felt something like this.

A bright sky with a powerful sunshine met their eyes as they walked to the grand stand. Flags of the teams has been tied to the metal and everywhere they looked, the swimmers got themselves ready with stretching exercises.

But Haru was looking for _him_, not caring about the others. Makoto of coursed has noticed this and smiled at him. Soon, Kou called to them and showed the boys her data which she has gathered through the days.

"Haruka-senpai, you're in teh 4th heat and you will be swimming next to my brother."  
"Does that mean they chose the swimmer's due to their qualifying times?"

Kou nodded at Nagisa and looked down to Haru who was sitting on a bench, looking forward.

"In this case it means that they are even."

_Yes, but not for long_, Haru thought. The Iwatobi swimmer's watched the other teams and listened to Kou's information about certain swimmers. But Haru had no interest about them. That was when he stood up to pick his goggles. He nodded quickly at Makoto and turned around.

He had the feeling that Rin was already in the assembling room and headed forward. Haru was right. Just as he entered the hall, he could see Rin sitting on the bench. He looked really thrilled. The russet-head stood up promptly as he sensed the black haired male.

"A deal is deal. I'm here."

Rin made a noise. "Tch. Of course. I kept my level low to be in your niveau."

Haru's ocean-blue eyes looked right into Rin's maroon ones. The black haired male could sense tha rin was taking this to the top.

"That was unnecessary. We will meet at the final."

He saw how his rival put on his goggles and how he let the elastic band snap at the back of his head, like he always did. "I can't wait that long. Besides there's no guarantee that you'll make it."

He grinned at him, showing his shark-like teeth as he saw the slight change in Haru's face. The taller male walked towards him slowly but with a certain pressure around him. "It's just about you and me. I look forward to it."

The russet-head walked past him, letting Haru feel him for a brief moment. Haru exhaled deeply and put on his goggles as well. Deep inside he felt thrilled, too. It was the feeling that he would be able to open himself, to show what he was able to do, just to become free.

8 swimmers were making their way to their own staring block. That's when Nagisa saw them and pointed his finger out. "There! Haru-chan and Rin-chan! By the way Gou-chan...who do you want to win?"

The female Matsuoka pouted. "How many times to I have to tell you, It's Kou! I'm cheering for both! After all down there is my brother and Haruka-senpai is a friend therefore I'm saying...both!"

They could see how the swimmers got slowly on their block and how the tension rose. Makoto was nervous. He alone knew the situation between these two and therefore his heart was beating wildly.

Rin and Haru looked from the corner of their eyes at each other as the referee said the words. They bent down and got ready.

"Set." Their toes clung to the block while waiting for the final word, as in slow-motion. "Go!" There it was to give them the engine to jump and dive into the water. They could hear the audience cheering them from every side, everytime they had to lift up their head to breath in.

Rin was fully concentrated on his technique as he moved his arms and his likes while breathing in steadily. Haru couldn't really tell what was going on but he sensed that the russet-head was ahead of him. Even Makoto and the others could see from their place that Rin was really faster than him.

The Matsuoka could see the other side of the lap and made a lightning-fast roll into the water just to turn himself and to push himself from the wall. There was this brief second when he turned his head to the side to breath in again, while seeing Haruka's surprised face who just touched the wall.

To Haru's fright, he could see Rin's bright grin and made a quick roll to catch up to him. Rin could feel the black haired male behind him and used his strong leg kick to move forward while stretching his whole body to dive even more into the water.

Panic and disbelief rose inside of Haru as he tried his best to get forward. His arms rotated in the water just to catch up and his breathing got quicker. There it was, both reached the end of the lap and breathed in deeply while looking at the table.

"Haru lost...?" Makoto whispered to himself. The other members were mute and even Kou had no idea what to say, although she was happy for his brother. Nagisa's smile faded. "He didn't advance..."

Rin grinned widely and throw his fist into the water whereas Haru was staring at the table and seeing the number "2" beside his name. The Matsuoka laughed and splashed with water and could hear the cheer from his team. "YES! YES!"

He jumped out of the water and stretched his position while enjoying the moment. Finally he knew that he was better than Haru. The proof that could make it and that he could go on. Haru on the other side was still breathing heavily and looking down.

It was too fast and he couldn't realize what happened as he heard his name being called. "Haru! I win." He looked slowly up to Rin. "I told I will show you a different side of me and this is it Haru, I'm never going to swim with you again."

Rin's grin faded into a serious line as he watched Haru's expression with his opened mouth. "Never." That was the last word for the male above him. He turned around and went to his team while Haru looked after him.

The black-haired's eyes widened as he recalled the words over and over again in his head. Just like rain went away so he feared he was about to lose something precious. Suddenly the moment, Rin had kissed him lightly flashed before his eyes and he had to shake his head.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚

hello there! I know It's been a while...gomen! I wanna hurry to make another chapter and add a bit of storyline before I can already make the smut part :D

thanks for reading 3


	5. Team Spirit

There it was. This feeling he locked deep inside of his heart for so long. He watched over to the four swimmers and how they were beaming in utter happiness that Haru won. Why wouldn't they? His form was perfect just as always.

Rin has seen every stroke while watching him. How his body streched and his fingertips dived into the water. It was this moment when Rin could watch him forever. As soon as Haru got out of the pool and has been sqeezed by his team, Rin's heart suddenly stopped beating.

He was paralized for a minute and just watched the scene before him. Pictures of happier days kept rushing through his brain while digged out this certain feeling. The feeling of support, of teamspirit warming up his heart and lifting him up. Remembering old times was getting on his nerves.

The russet-head swallowed hard and turned around while Nitori immediatly followed him. The grey-haired swimmer really had been a dangler. Rin didn't get it. Why was he always following him, even when he pushed the boy away?

The Matsuoka was deep in thoughs as he heard him talking.

"I bet you're happy for Nanase-san, aren't you? That means you can finally move forward just like you told me!"

Those words awoken the russet-head finally from his thoughs. He now realized that all his life he was about to chase Haru, to swim with him, to win against him just so that he could take the step forward. But what happened? Instead of being happy and motivated to go his own path, Rin was sitting like a picture of misery.

"Yeah..." he answered without emotions. Of course Nitori wasn't happy with this answer at all and furrowed his brows. The boy tried everything to cheer his idol up but soon had to realize that it didn't work.

Even while strolling through the streets of Hachiman-sama's festival, Nitori continued to lift Rin's spirit but the Matsuoka always replied with one-word answers. But soon as the grey-haired male was touching his arm or his side it became creepy and Rin couldn't do anything but sighing.

Rin couldn't help but felt as If someone was watching him. He couldn'T concentrate on his own thoughts because of Nitori's babbling and the strange feeling. The only consolation has been the sight of beautiful lights and nice scents of cooked food but it still wasn't enough to make Rin happy.

He choosed one path where no stalls had been just to have some silence from all the noise.  
"You can go now back. I'm coming later." With those cold words, he left Nitori in the middle of the way and ignored his puppy-eyes that were bruning into his back.

Rin was mad at himself for being a jerk, for someone who couldn't pause his feelings or just for the fact that he was he. Without even realizing, Rin's feet brought him to the park in the third district. His eyes were roaming slowly over the place and even if it was dark, Rin could see everything in bright colors.

Maybe it was just the fact that his memories were just playing with him again. Today he saw the same thing he have seen lots of years ago. He could feel the sensation of greater days that had already past. Still, one thing never changed.

The way Makoto and Nagisa were calling Haru's name to encourage him with all their might and than there has been Rin. Rin who always did his best to spur the boy to give him the signals that he could do it. There has been times when Haru actually send him signals back and Rin knew that it was the best thing ever felt.

Suddenly Rin's heart cramped into a tiny little ball of sadness of lonliness. Tears were streaming down his face and the only thing he could do about it, was clinging to his own shirt with his hand to stop it. He digged his own nails through his dark purple shirt and gritted his teeth.

He felt so pathetic for coming to this place and remembering all the things that used to make him the happiest creature in the world. Maybe it wasn't just all about the swimming and the success. Maybe there has been more something his older self could tell him right now.

Just like earlier this day, Rin was paralized for a minute as he has been captured in the memories. Not that he only felt lonely and without happiness, just now he was jealous of that four-eyes which made him even more miserable. But it made him realize that his was missing this feeling and this person next to him.

Furious he let go of the fence and walked fast back as he suddenly noticed something. Someone was sitting behind the bushes and typed into his cell phone. Rin quickly grabbed that person and pushed him to the fence.

It has to be the one who gave him the feeling of being watched. As he grabbed the peprson and pressed him up to see his face, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You..." he breathed out surprised as he looked into Rei's face who got the expression of someone who has been caught by the police. "Did you follow me?!"

The russet-head pushed him harder agains the fence and gave Rei an angry expression. The four-eyes panicked and held onto that arm. "I-I just...y-you see...uhm...Nagisa send me...to..."

"What?" Rin's voice got louder and his face closer to the other one who was scared enough. At this point he looked into Rei's eyes and as if they were windows he could see how happy everyone was to have him in the team.

Rin gritted his teeth. They replazed him but what could he do against it? After all he left them but still it hurt. The russet-head let go off him and stepped back. Both heared a sound from Rei's cell phone and before the four-eyes could check it, Rin grabbed it to read the message.

Rei could see how Rin raised his brow. "So you avoid me on purpose so that Haru wouldn't see me?" He shook his head. Since when did he become such a person that people had to avoid him? He gave Rei his cell phone back and slowly walked back. "Freaks."

The four-eyes sighed out loud and sank to his knees as he could see him walking away. He quickly messaged Nagisa to report the fail. At this moment, Haru was standing with Makoto on the bridge, watching the festival with all it'S lights from above.

Makoto was glad to hear that Haru was happily willing to swim the relay with them together. As a close friend, Makoto hadn't seen this boy smiling to often and not this honest. But it was still strange that Haru needed his own time and excused himself just as Nagisa rushed past him.

Just when the blond told Makoto what happened, Haru was already lost in the crowd.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚

uhm...so I really try my best to understand Rin and I kinda can empathize with him so there are some chapters that are just too damn emotional.

however I'm happy when you read it and when I can draw some emotion from you.

After all my fingers itching to write a **merciless detailed smut scene** between those two. Sometimes when I watch the anime and I see thise cute romantic moments between Haru & Makoto, my heart just melts, but yeah...I like Rin far too much and therefore the ship _RinHaru_ has choosen me ;)

(beware of Nitori!)

thanks for reading! the next chapter will be longer and more interesting for you pervy people :*


	6. Warmth

So many bright colors were shining tonight and Haru for the first time after a long period of melancholy, could feel the warmth of them. It took him way long to know what was going on with him and why he even had been so down. It was just because of this damn Person who managed to make such a great mess inside of him.

The feeling that there had always been people who were right behind his back to catch him if he would fall or to lift him up if he would sink was powerful enough to make him smile and forget the rain in his heart. How could he oversee this immense spirit of his friends? The damage he got from Rin after he lost had just been so heavy that he isolated himself from everyone.

The question was, why did it make him so confuse that Rin won? It has been those words the russet-head said before. What of it, if Rin would never swim with him? Back then he moved to Australia and Haru couldn't swim with him, too.

Yes, he was selfish for only thinking about his own problem and forgetting that he was a part of a great team, waiting for him to surface. He smiled softly as he watched the goldfish swimming in the little pool. It was now his time to be there for his friends, to give them the exact feeling they gave him.

Suddenly he felt some pressure behind him and could smell a familiar scent. He didn't know why, but he wasn't surprised that the russet-head was here. Haru turned his head to the side and looked at Rin who just stood there, observing the fish.

That was when Haru remembered the kiss and swallowed hard. Why was this person doing this to him? Was he mad at him or not? Did he want to see him or not? Didn't Rin say he would never swim with him again and yet he was standing behind him way too close for his own good.

Haru didn't get it but one thing was sure, Rin obviously didn't have it all together as well. Just when he thought that Rin would do something, the Matsuoka just turned around and walked away. He turned around to look at him. It was like this guy had been always so pumped up to do something but when it comes to the point, he leaves but only when it was between him and Haru.

The Nanase decided to follow him unobtrusively but all of a sudden he could hear someone calling a Rin's name. The russet-head startled and turned his head in every direction. He felt caught and clicked his tongue in annoyance as he turned around and looked at Haru who was standing right in front of him. Rin obviously was surprised that the black-haired male did walk after him

Those maroon eyes that told him that he would never want to do something with him again were piercing now his own with a glint of surprise and confusion. He furrowed his brows and opened his mouth but heard again Nitori's voice. "Dammit."

Does this guy think he could just play with him like that and leave again? Haru rushed after him with firm steps, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the stalls. The Nanase began to run to the park while holding the other male on his wrist.

Rin was still confused but let Haru hold him. This was better than being blabbed by Nitori. As they couldn't hear the noises from the festival and Nitori's voice, they slowed down. Finally, Haru let go of Rin's hand and shook his head slightly.

What was she thinking? Now he brought the person who didn't want to do something with him ever again to a place where no one was. Haru swallowed hard and sat himself down. He didn't know what he was suppose to do and just waited.

Rin sighed out loud and took Haru's hand. Now it was the russet-head's part to drag him to another place, a place he used to know. Rin walked slowly but didn't talk just like Haru who was now behind him and looked at the ground.

The Matuoka stopped which Haru didn't caught and walked into Rin's back. The russet-head turned around to look at him while Haru was observing the surroundings. They stood under the big cherry blossom tree right before the pool they used to swim in their childhood.

Haru raised an eyebrow. Why did he bring him here? He really didn't get Rin and shook his head again which wasn't unnoticed by the other male. "What? It was you who kidnapped me and I just choose a better place."

Haru sighed. "Is this a game to you? Seriously, I think I understand now." He looked Rin dead in the eyes. "You're messing with me because you think It's fun. You seek of revenge, don't you? Haven't you enough?"

Impressed and startled at the same time by those words Rin's eyes widened at him. A little smirk painted his face as he shook his head. "A game? No...a game would make definitely more fun..." It wasn't just Haru's imagination but Rin sounded indeed sad and angry.

What was up with this guy? He sure was a greater mess than Haru. The smaller male was confused about the actions of his old time friend, if he could call him like that. He wanted answers and peace with him, why does he make everything so complicated?

"Rin," it was a demanding tone. "Tell me what do you really want?"

He could see how Rin's maroon eyes were focused on his own, not even blinking anymore. The taller male just bends his head a bit down to Haru and whispered more to himself. "As If I would know that."

"Why did you...kiss me?" It was strange for Haru to say those words but now was a good time. For Rin, it was an embarrassment. The Nanase could glimpse at the slightly red face of the other boy and was surprised.

"I swear Haru...you're sometimes so damn slow."

"Huh?"

The Matsuoka crossed his arms before his chest. He knew It had no sense to talk to him, not now and not in this collectedness. There happened so much between those years and then he finally screwed everything by saying those words.

As he said, he wouldn't swim with Haru anymore, he thought he would have finally peace but that wasn't it. He messed it up and finally lost against Rin who was about to turn around and go again. There it was again, Haru just grabbed him.

Before Rin could even speak, he felt lips on his own and froze. His eyes widened and looked at the closed eyes in front of him which slowly opened. Had Haru just kissed him? Why was he so shocked? After all he kissed the boy, too and Haru didn't have such a pathetic expression on his face.

As the black-haired male broke the contact, Rin blinked at him, mouth opened. "See? This is exactly what you do to me and you never explain it." Haru himself didn't know from where he got the courage to be so forward. It was an act of panic because just as he saw Rin moving, he thought he would leave him forever, again.

Slowly, Rin put his hands on Haru's waist, looking at him. Haru was staring back, waiting patiently. "Let's get in the water."

"I thought you didn't want to swim with me anymore."

"I just want to get in the water, okay?"

And they did. Haru just followed Rin though a hidden opening of the fence and slipped his clothes down. Both of course had their swimming trunks underneath, always ready to get into the water. This has been the first time where Haru was in the water with Rin, without doing a race.

Although it has been very hot outside the water in the pool somehow was a bit cooler than expected. They slid in and just stood at the corner of the pool.

Then with one turn, Rin pressed Haru against the wall and closed his lips with his own. At first, Haru just stood there in the water, letting Rin kiss him but after some moments he slowly kissed him back.

"And you're always joining in..." Rin said during the kiss which became more passionately. He licked over Haru's lips to ask for entrance which Haru slowly gave by opening his mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other and making Haru drool on the corner of his mouth.

He broke from the kiss to get some air and turned his head to the side to wipe that saliva away. Rin watched him with already dizzy eyes. "Give me the chance...to figure it out myself..." Rin said during heavy breathing.

Haru was unsure of what would follow but as he saw those shining maroon eyes that had such a softness inside of them, Haru felt like he would drown in them. Those eyes that had always smiled but kept this slight sadness inside. Just like the stars tonight, there had been happiness and sadness sparkling somewhere inside those eyes.

He could see it every time Rin was looking at him back then when they walked into the same class. This boy always got a reason to smile, to laugh or to joke around but that one time when he hurt him after they raced each other, he could see it clearly. Haru always thought he was the reason why this sadness and this anger took over Rin.

Now as he looked into this face, he could see the face of the little boy from elementary school and Haru was pretty sure that Rin was more fragile than he thought. They kissed again and this time, Haru slowly put his arms around Rin's neck while Rin massaged his waist. It has always been Rin who touched the Nanase even if it was in a playful manner but this time it was different. Soft and afraid he would break him.

The Matuoka pressed himself against the other male and sucked out his breath. Haru's vision became hazy as he felt the friction and shivered. Rin wandered from Haru's mouth to his jaw line down to his neck and bit the flesh with his sharp fangs, making the other male choke on his breath.

Rin leant back to look at Haru whose eyes were kinda dizzy. The russet-head bit his lower lip before bending down to him and lick over his lips. He felt this tiny happiness inside of him as he could sense that Haru was actually leaning in to it.

He closed his ocean-blue eyes and enjoyed the silence, the tenderness he received from the other male and sighed which made Rin shiver. Maroon dizzy eyes were looking at him, searching for a sign of any discomfort.

Haru looked back at him and mustered Rin's flushed face. His eyes wandered from those glowing eyes that were filled with something strange again, down to his half opened mouth. No way, Haru thought. Rin looked as he was about to cry.

As Haru saw him in this state, his whole body was getting warmer and warmer and only one thought was crossing his mind. He wanted to see Rin smile again, to be the happy and cheerful boy he once had been. The smaller male stretched himself and kissed Rin on the forehead who put his arms around him tight.

Both of them felt the warmth of each other and in a certain way they felt at ease, nearly free. Rin let go of Haru and slowly slid down Haru's swim trunks who was just looking at him. The Matsuoka inhaled deeply and disappeared under the water and before Haru could ask what he was about to do, he let out a noise.

"Ah!"

Rin sunk just to take Haru's member into his mouth under the water. The Nanase was amazed at how skillfull Rin was and swallowed hard as the pleasure took slowly over him. He was amazed and surprised that Rin was doing this kind of thing to him.

"hng..." Just when Haru thought he would explode, Rin came up again and breathed heavily. He wiped his mouth and nuzzled his wet head in the crook of Haru's neck while his hands were roaming over the other male's body.

That was when Haru heaved himself up and put his legs around Rin's waist. He kissed the other male's shoulder blade who leant back and looked at him curiously. Rin couldn't believe that Haru was actually giving him a response in this way and was more than happy about it.

"Haru..." he whispered as his pupils widened while looking at the other male who held his gaze and tilted his head to the side. He didn't know what was coming over him as he just placed his hands shyly on Rin's bum.

Rin had to swallow hard as he could see that Haru was blushing softly and he knew that this touch was an invitation. His face lit up and promptly began to kiss Haru again but more forcefully which made Haru gasp softly.

The Matsuoka slide down Haru's swim trunks and had to put him down. Just like the russet-head, Haru did the same to him and clung again to him. Both of them didn't really realize what was going on but they felt good and so relived, staying like this.

Wet skin on wet skin while hands were touching each other roughly and just as Haru closed his eyes he gasped out loud as he felt intruded on his lower half. He stared at Rin for a moment, who looked inward.

The black-haired male pressed himself more to Rin and closed his eyes again while Rin continued to prepare him properly. At first it was a strange and awkward feeling for Haru but soon as the other male added a second and a third finger, he brushed a bundle of nerves inside of him and made him moan softly.

Rin wouldn't expect Haru to be loud, after all the Nanase had always been a quiet boy but hearing such soft noises and feeling the hot breath against his skin turned him on. That was when Haru reached down between them to touch Rin's manhood.

"hach..." Rin breathed out and nuzzled his face on Haru's cheek. "Haru...a-are you o-okay with that?"

The other male nodded slightly and licked Rin's ear which made the maroon-eyed male shiver. At this moment, neither of them thought about anything else. They just breathed their souls from each other, kissed each other and touched every part of their skin.

Rin leant back to look at Haru while he slowly let him down on his member, watching how Haru's face changed into a more and more lewd expression. Rin had to open his mouth as he stared at Haru's face and slowly began to move.

"ah...hng...ugh..." Haru breathed and arched his back as the member slid inch for inch into him and finally touching his special point. He was seeing stars as he stretched his neck back while his vision became blurry.

"h-hey..." Rin whispered. "How a-are you feeling? S-say something..." Haru would smirk if he could. It was cute to know that Rin was careful even in a situation like this. Rin on the other side would move like crazy but was afraid to hurt Haru since this one wasn't talking at all.

"g-good...feels good..."

Rin smiled and gribbed Haru by his hips to push himself into him. He used a steady pace while the water started to move around them in sync which made Haru to move as well. He bit his lower lip and tried to meet Rin's heated thrusts while whimpering silently.

Legs were pressing harder around Rin's waist and nails were digging into his skin while the russet-head put his hands under Haru's bum to hold him. He even pushed him down to help him which made Haru moan again.

"ahhh..."

He felt this knot tightening inside his stomach and licked his lips while opening his eyes to look into Rin's face who was totally concentrated. A hand from the Nanase suddenly reached to the back of the russet-head and pushed him down to kiss him.

Rin kissed him back and thursted even faster into him while hearing how Haru's breath hitched.  
"AH! R-Rin...I-I'm going to..."

Maroon eyes were observing how Haru's chest was heaving up and down heavily. "Yeah...I'm waiting for you..."Rin gave Haru a final thrust and watched how the black-haired male opened his mouth to let out a silent moan. The Matsuoka on the other side filled him to the brim and bit his lower lip to stiffle his voice.

They stayed like this for some time and listened to each other's heartbeat. As Rin slid out of Haru, he embraced him which Haru returned. Both just closed their eyes and could hear firworks in the distance. If it could be forever like this.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚

a little bit of tenderness and a little bit more of an emotional unstable Rin mixed with a promised smut scene and voila!

Thanks for reading :*


	7. Wondering

Water drops were dripping into the small bathtub, making the only noise in the house. Haru's heartbeat synchronized with the sound as his mind doze off. He leaned his body down into the water up to his neck and closed his eyes.

He may look calm but inside his head was a tsunami. It was a strange feeling, sitting in his bathtub again and thinking about yesterday's happening. He couldn't believe that he actually gives himself to Rin and the fascinating fact about this was, that the MAtsuoka hadn't destroyed him.

Haru always thought that Rin would be a hell of a lover but as he looked at his face in that night, he couldn't do anything but let him do his part. He was just searching his warmth and he wanted everything to see him smile like he used to.

All the time they encountered each other, Rin's face always had been painted with anger and desperation. Haru thought, the Matsuoka would have all these emotions towards him because he couldn't beat him. But he did, twice.

This guy told him, clarified him that he would never swim with him together. Haru shivered as he remembered the look on his face. There was this tiny moment when HAru felt like he would lose his foothold. As If a light gone out and he was left with nothing but darkness and emptiness.

Rin had the power to fill this hole in just one moment. The way he was looking at him, holding him, making him complete was strange and made Haru question everything. Despite the warm and the desperate look inside his eyes, Haru still didn't know why all these things had to happen.

What did he want more? He won against him. All the time when Rin was in Australia, Haru could think about nothing than him and why things turned out like they were but he wished just for one thing. He wanted to be free from all the pain, from all the worries and just exist in the water.

All the time he thought, Rin wanted revenge on him, breaking him somehow, pushing the pressure on him how weak he was but this night showed the opposite. He was caring, always searching for Haru If he was feeling good and always waiting for him to respond his body language.

Those acts weren't done out of anger, they were done by desperation and _caring_. Haru snapped out of his minds and opened his eyes again. He remembered the feeling while they shared the same breath and lost themselves in each other's eyes.

That was the first time he felt free from everything. But what was that and how did this happen? Was it because of this emotional unstable guy? Haru sighed out loud. The more he thought about it, the more questions kept coming. As he heard Makoto's voice and the smell of mackerel he got out and made himself ready.

x

Rin wans't any better in his situation as Rei stood before him, an angry look in his violet eyes. His mouth moved and he was yelling at him, throwing words at his head and waiting impatiently for an answer that Rin didn't dare to answer.

He stood there, pushed against the wall and heard the loud noises that came from the other male. Who was he anyway to demand such a thing from him? He didn't was a part of their team and yet he wanted to know everything.

Of course, Rei had been involved in this thing and someone could really explain it to him but apparently, no one of the Iwatobi club felt the need to do so. Rin realized that Rei had been off the wall, almost desperate to hear the truth.

So many "whys" this four eyes was shouting at him for that Rin couldn't answer. But the thing that made Rin speechless was that Haru did stop swimming after he beat Rin. This wasn't what his motivations were and here he was standing, not knowing anything about the time he left.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED YOUR FRIENDS?"

He was an egoist for only concentrating on his own dream.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO SWIM IN A RELAY ANYWAY?"

He wanted to feel how it was like to be in a team where everyone was rooting for you, caring for your safety and not feeling alone anymore.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HARUKA-SENPAI?"

He felt so much, his heart could burst only hearing his name.

"YOU BEAT HARUKA-SENPAI TWICE! ISN'T THAT ENOUGHT? WHAT WILL SATISFY YOU?"

He didn't know...

That was when Rin shook his head and grabbed Rei by his collar, his knuckles turning white. This guy kept coming up to him, mixing his already torn feelings and demanding answers that Rin didn't have.

"STUT UP ALREADY! What about you?! You weren't involved in ANY of this and yet you're here, pushing me deeper into my grief What is it that YOU WANT TO?!"

Rei sighed out as he noticed that this yelling at each other hadn't any sense. "I just want to be a part of the best team. _Our_ team, nothing more and I will not forgive you If you interfere."

Our? Rin's breath hitched suddenly at those words. Yes, they replaced him and they didn't need him anymore after all the time he showed his back to them. Who wouldn't? But as he heard those words, they reminded him of the time he was in a relay with them.

He just wanted to be the best team and he knew he loved them with all his heart and yet he was searching for higher goals. Slowly he let go of Rei's collar and dropped his gaze. Yeah, who would have taken a guy like him into account. A person who ran away from his friends to chase his dream and to be better than them.

He heard like the four eyes walked away and stood there, watching at nothing in particular. He felt miserable for feeling like this, for not knowing the right words for just being him. As he walked back into the hotel, Nitori had already been there asking him just as many questions as Rei.

The gray-haired male could do whatever he wanted to talk to rain but at this moment, didn't exist. He knew that Nitori had a thing for him and that he even tried to flirt with him or touch him but rain refused to believe it.

His mind was only filled with Haru and the moment they became one. He closed his eyes and imagined touching him again, feeling his heartbeat and hearing his breath against his ear. There was this tiny bit of happiness inside his heard as he repeat Haru'S movements in his mind.

How the black-haired male touched him back and how desperately he clung onto him. Did he really lose him? Maybe It wasn't that crazy to tell the four eyes what really happened. After all Rin had the feeling that they wouldn't take him back.

Rei now took his place and maybe he should know about this conflict. It was a lie that Rin told, he did have nothing to do with it. The russet-head swore to himself that the time he spent alone in Australia would go down If he would come back to Japan.

He thought he would never tell anyone about this and yet he ordered Rei to come at the top of the hill in the middle of the night, right before the big day. Rin couldn't stay any longer in his hotel room with Nitori who seemed to have other plans with him.

His maroon eyes were roaming slowly over the town, observing the changing lights in the dark. At first he thought, Rei wouldn't come but the four eyes were standing next to him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

Rin knew, he was an idiot in every situation and he hated himself for that. As he turned around and look at Rei he couldn't help but imagine how the day had been for him? Being together with people who were cheering you higher and most importantly, seeing Haru smile. At least, from the bottom of his heart he hoped that Haru had fun and was smiling.

"You wanted to see me?"

Rei's voice seemed to be calm and yet he was kinda stiff while looking at Rin who avoid his gaze. Instead of, his eyes were looking at the city.

"I came to the point that you deserve to know how things are. First of all, It is true I had always been fixated on Haru. But It wasn't his fault that I quit swimming. The day I lost against him, shocked me but I never blamed him for that."

He sighed but hadn't the intention to look at Rei as he went on. "As I traveled to Australia, I trained like one possessed and I participated in tournaments. That's when I realized that things didn't go as I have wished. My swimming-style changed completely and I had to accept many failings which lead me to think that I wouldn't be able to be an Olympic swimmer."

Rin buried his hands into his pockets. "I got worse and worse and I wondered why? And I remembered how it was to swim in relay, to feel the power of the team. At least that was what I thought back then and I realized that I ruined myself and my spirit. When I came back to Japan, I felt so miserable that I haven't told anyone about it but as I swim against Haru and I won, I just wanted to swim again."

Rei saw how a little smile cross the russet-head's lips and he knew that this had to be the point when he definitely wanted to swim again. It was just like Rei saw Haru swim and he felt the need to be like him. Slowly, the four eyes understood.

"And when I saw you guys...swimming together in a relay...I just remembered everything." Finally, Rin turned his head to look into violet eyes. " Your name is Ryugazaki, right? I'm going to show my best side tomorrow, so give your best, too! Don't bring disgrace on our team, yeah? THat...was everything I wanted to say."

He smiled again, softer than before and walked slowly past him. "Oh and sorry for calling you so late."  
As Rin left him alone, Rei finally understood the whole plot and had to calm himself down. If only Haru would know about this and If only Rin would be more honest with his team, things wouldn't be so dammed complicated.

As Rin entered the door to his hotel, he somehow felt relieved for saying the truth. What this would bring? He didn't know. Just as he felt a bit better he had to hear from his captain that he wasn't allowed to swim in relay because of his current form.

It was true, Rin wasn't in his best form but all he ever wanted was to swim besides Haru. If it was out of the contest or not he just wanted to swim with him. Abruptly, Rin had to experience that everything was his fault. He said he never wanted to swim with Haru and his team again and yet he wanted contrary.

He messed it all up again.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚

Another emotional chapter. *sighs* how I love making this drama...

Well, I just wanted to make a little summary of the episode and I just can't wait to see the last one! However it will end, I swear I will continue and then I can put more love and more own ideas into this story, which I was holding back 3

Thanks for reading!


	8. Just the Beginning

Rin rubbed hugged himself and rubbed his arms as he warmed his body up. He was sitting on the bench in the changing room, staring blankly at nothing in particular. He was nervous, he was angry, he was so anxious about everything.

After the message from his captain that he wasn't allowed to swim in a relay, Rin couldn't speak nor think. All he felt was anger and frustration. How was he supposed to get it on? The Matsuoka knew damn well that he wasn't in his best form and If he would go out there It would end in a disaster.

But nothing else remains to be done. The russet-head stood up and walked slowly towards his swim line, completely ignoring Nitori who was already waiting for him and cheering him up. Even the touches on his arm by the smaller male were unnoticed.

Right at this moment, Rin could only think about the faults he had done long ago and right now he felt like he didn't exist. He heard the first whistle and got in position while breathing in shakily. Another whistle and they jumped into the water.

Rin tried his best to focus from the beginning but his arms and legs felt as If something was pulling on him, dragging him down. He screamed at him and told him to get a grip but the more he tried the less functioned.

He pedaled like mad, didn't even looked which one he was as he turned around to swim to the end of the lane. Rin instantly gasped and panted like crazy as he surfaced and held strong on the edge of the pool, not to sink right in again.

His lungs burned and Rin noticed that he had swallowed too much water. That was it, he thought and put his hands on the ceramic floor to lift his body from the pool. He would never swim again. After the glorious win against Haru and making a new record, he showed such a horrible disgrace.

As he lifted himself up, he felt like his arms trembled and gave in, so that he slipped and landed in the water again. Rin cursed inwardly and slowly crawled out of the water like a drowned rat. He didn't dare to look at the others or the audience.

He didn't want to see their shocked or even amused faces and walked fast into the changing room. That was it, he would never swim again. This has proven it that he wasn't able to go on like this anymore.

With his towel he quickly rubbed his hair dry, changed himself and walked out of the hall as he heard footsteps behind him. Of course, Nitori has been already on the scene.

"Matsuoka-senpai! Are you okay?"

"hm."

The smaller male ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. His face was painted in disbelief but yet he tried his best to smile and cheer his idol up.

"It's no big deal! I know you can do it again! It was just a bad da-"

"NO IT'S NOT! Don'T you get?! I can'T do this anymore! Dammit...!" Nitori let go if Rin'S arm as he was startled by the sudden outburst and took one step back. Rin on the other side was pumped up. All the mess inside of him was boiling and did not know If it would turn into anger or dispair.

"I'm fucking DONE!"

The Matsuoka kicked a bin that was right next to him and turned around to leave his mate. Rin sure knew that he did scare the smaller male and that this wasn't his intention but he was so full of emotion that he had no idea how to unload it.

He needed to get out, to get some air. He needed to go far away from this place. It was such an unbearable feeling to know that he wasn't worth to swim anymore that he couldn't think straight. Without noticing his legs brought him right to the place where his dreams could grow.

However, he couldn't move his head up to look at the beautiful cherry blossom tree and its bright colors. How could this happen? Over the time in Australia he wished to improve his skills and to fullfill the dream his father couldn't reach.

But was this really what he wanted? He wasn't sure of that anymore and however he knew he would never swim again after this humiliation. As Rin was deep in thoughts he felt like someone was staring at him and heard someone panting next to him.

He turned his head to the side just to see Haru who was out of breath, looking at him. For some reason Rin wanted to punch him in the face. It was his fault that he couldn't be happy, his fault that he always had to think about him but and now he was standing there maybe laughing inwardly at him.

Rin knew, he wasn't worthy and it made him even more angry. "Why the hell are you here?" He growled low and glared at the other male. But just as he said those words, he felt a sharp pain piercing through his heart. He didn't want to hurt this person who he adored so much and yet he couldn't control himself.

"Rin...I..."

"You...you came here to laugh at me, right? Just like the others, so go on but better be quick! Cause I'm gonna leave this place forever! I'm done swimming!"

Haru's face changed into a shocked expression. "Wait Rin! Let me explain it!" But the Matsuoka didn't want to listen and dashed forward to punch Haru in his face. The other male caught Rin's fist and held him by the arm while the russet-head gripped Haru by his shoulders.

"What the hell do you want from me? You saw my defeat and now you're here to judge over me!" Now it was Haru's part to get frustrated. He shook his head and the grip got tighter.

"N-no! It's not like that! I came to you because I finally understand it!" Rin made a noise of contempt and pushed Haru back. "I have a reason now! I know why I'm swimming, I mean who I'm swimming for! I-"

But Rin didn't let him finish as his rage only got worse because as Haru spoke out those words, he could see two thin lines that went out of Haru's eyes down to his chin. Rin couldn't believe that Haru was actually crying.

He pushed harder and pressed Haru to the ground. The black-haired male always knew that Rin was an emotional mess but that he would go this far to bandy with him was a surprise.

They struggled and rolled over the dusty ground. Haru had to take much effort to grab onto Rin just so that the Matsuoka couldn't beat him.

"RIN!" Haru yelled at him desperately which made Rin actually stop his actions. While Haru was lying on the ground with his back, Rin was sitting on him, his face down, not even looking at the other male. Now it was the Matsuoka's turn to cry.

Warm drops fell down onto Haru's face as he looked up into those shiny maroon eyes. Days ago, this guy made the first step and got Haru into the mood to have sex with him. Back then he was dominant yet sensitive and now he was nothing but fragile.

"It's not fair..." he heard him whispering. "All I ever wanted...was to swim you..." Rin looked now in Haru's face, tears now falling from his shiny eyes down at Haru's face. "Why can't I be free?"

It broke Haru's heart as he heard his mate. Azur eyes looking right back as he grabbed him slowly by the collar to pull him down so that they're noses touch. "Rin..." he said softly. "Please calm down..."

Haru remembered what Rei told him about his conversation with Rin and he began to understand. There was just one question in his head: Why had Rin never told him about everything?

"Have you any idea how badly I tried not to think about you?" Rin said quietly while his voice was trembling. "But I couldn't...and now you're seeing me like this...there just one option for me. I will quit and you never see me again. That's when you can become free."

Haru looked at him and slowly shook his head while their noses rubbed softly. He pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the lips, surprising the Matsuoka.

"This feeling when you swim with everyone...feeling the team spirit and being a part of it. Have you forgotten? It was you who taught me that." Haru smiled softly at Rin's expression. "Have you forgotten why you wanted to come back?"

Rin swallowed hard and looked over to the blossom tree, down to the small wall of bricks that they painted in elementary school. "For the Team..." Rin read it out loud and looked back to Haru. "Come with us now."

Rin closed his mouth and stood up from his position. He lent Haru a hand to get up and turned around. "I can't...after all this time, how am I suppose to...I just..."

He heard Haru's light chuckle and turned around again to face him. Haru was already lending him a hand and waited for him. "Come one. It's my turn to show you a side you've never seen before."

And he did. After Rin asked Rei If he could take his part, Haru indeed showed him a side he had never seen before. The wonderful feeling of being a part of a group of people who can only lift you higher melted Rin's heart.

Just like a child, his heart trembled like the wings of a butterfly. As they swam the relay and made it in the first place, Rin couldn't help but ran up to Haru and hugged him tightly. Haru could feel the warmth of the other body and smiled through his eyes.

Makoto and Nagisa joined them as well as Rin couldn't hold his emotion and sobbed into Haru's ear how proud he was of him and that he couldn't think of another side that was so beautiful like Haru did. "Thank you, Haru."

He felt a pair of lips on his ear shell from the other male and shivered while closing his eyes in satisfaction. The russet-head let go of him and looked around just to spot Rei from the tribune. He waved at him to come down as well but Rei felt awkward and just shoved his glasses in place.

Thanks to Nagisa, Rei in the end had been dragged to the group where Rin promptly hugged him.  
"Thank you, Rei."

The Speedo Megane nodded and smirked snarky at him. "You're so irritating, Rin-chan-san."

"You can call him Rin-Rin as well!" That was when everyone had to laugh even Rin. "Call him whatever you like, but don't but chan and san together, Rei." Haru smirked.

Makoto smiled as she witnessed the wedding day of his children. "So...you two finally found your ways back to each other?"

Rin blushed immediately but pulled Haru by the waist closer to him. "Y-you could say so." He smiled brightly. Nagisa's shined bright as he looked at them. "Finally!"

"What do you mean finally?!" Rin stuttered but had been interrupted by a hawk. The heads turned around and looked at Rin's captain. Mikoshiba's red eyebrow raised as he looked at Rin who had to swallow hard.

"I would like to talk with you." He said calmly yet firmly. "Of course."

He looked at his friends briefly and followed his captain out. The others were looking after them, slowly following. As they stood outside and watched Rin and Mikoshiba, Nitori appeared behind the captain. He looked intimidated while Mikoshiba was smiling brightly.

"Looks like he is going to swim for Samezuka." Makoto said.  
"Yeah, otherwise the redhead wouldn't grin like that." added Nagisa. "You could say Rin fits in that team as well."

"Why is that?" Rei folded his arms before his chest, looking at the small blonde. "Look! I think they have all that shark-like appearance!"

The other's were shaking their heads but kept smiling.

"Oh look!" Makoto pointed out. "Another good thing. Nitori is smiling. I guess everything will be smooth again, hm?"

"Yeah, finally." Haru answered. They watched as Rin bowed down to his captain and came running to them.

"Oi, what happened? What did they say?" Nagisa asked and jumped like a bouncing-ball in front of Rin.

"Well, I will swim for Samezuka and I apologized by Nitori. And guess what? I will transfer to your class." He smiled insecurely and waited for their reaction.

Everyone could see that he was still struggling with himself and thinking about his behavior. That was when Haru touched his forehead. "That's very good."

While the other's looked forward to it and chattered, Haru was giving Rin an intense gaze. Rin smirked and placed his forehead right on Haru's.

"I'm glad I can be with you guys again and I'm so relived that you want me back."

"Hm..."

"Haru, would like to come me to Australia."

Haru raised and eyebrow and looked right into maroon eyes. "What?"

"I mean, on vacation. I'm flying on Monday. Please come with me...I feel like I have to catch up."

He heard Haru humming and added. "The other's can come with us. I ugh...If you don't want to be alone with me and so we can spend more time together...before I have to train intensively with Samezuka again."

Haru leant back and patted Rin's cheek. "I don't mind being alone with you. Seeing you in this fragile and insecure state is kinda interesting, you know. But If you're anxious about it, we can bring the other's as well."

Rin grinned wider. "You think you can play with my emotions? We will see, Haru."

Just as the other's were walking ahead, Haru leant to Rin's ear. "Hey, remember when you used to sleepover at my place? You were always kept saying 'good night Nanase' and tried to give me a good-night kiss. You did the same with Makoto, too"

Rin's cheeks suddenly burned red. He remembered as he was young he always wanted to be close Haru and tried everything. Sometimes it was very cruel from Haru not noticing any of those signs but maybe he was imagining it only?

"I wonder what you will do, If it is only the two of us." The Matsuoka smirked again and placed his arm around Haru's shoulder. "Depends on you. If you want I can show you a real sharks-bite...so you're saying Yes?"

Haru nodded and he knew he had to learn much about Rin and the vacation in Australia would be just the right place.

˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚ º • • º ˚˚

*sigh* don't you think Episode 12 was glorious? Because I think It was and I cried tears of joy...  
However now that the main plot of the anime is over and we need to wait until next summer, It's time for my own plot ^^

Be prepared for more love in Australia and more corny lines between the cuties!

thanks for reading 3


End file.
